Just Lust
by Silvertrunksbrat
Summary: This is a B/V, It's my first so be easy on me. Well Vegeta must go to earth to make Bulma his Queen bit there are some problems Vegeta didn't know how an onna could act so..Warning AU! Please R/R! Becuase it just not your average B/V!
1. Before Our Tale

Disclaimer/ Note: What do you think? I own DBZ? Try again I don't, (I sold it) Just kidding but I wish Veggie and Trunks and Gohan and Goten and even goofy Goku would be living with me. And even sleeping with me ^ ^ Bulma: What! Vegeta is mine! * Chases me* Ok, Trunks is mine. * Bulma puts the knife down* Bulma: Good. Ok now with the story it's an AU. And Um please don't steal *My* characters.  
  
Note:  
  
Rubosh is pronounced Ru-bosh and um Vegeta is 7 years old. Bulma is 6 years old. This will be a B/V  
  
On planet Vegeta  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, I finally found the perfect warrior, now I just need my subjects" said a mad scientist Rubosh. Rubosh entered the king's dinning area finding the king, the king's son and is head guard Nappa. Rubosh knelled down and pointed his head toward the ground. The king caught him with the corner of his eye; he sipped his wine then put the glass on the table. "What is it Rubosh? You know that this is my dinner hour, so this better be important" The king said. "Of coarse your majesty. Sir I found the perfect sayian warrior. But I need your son as one of the subjects. Sire" Rubosh spat out. Rubosh was waiting for a reply from the king. "My, son is not a test subject Rubosh. But you have never failed me so I give my trust and letting you use my son as the subject" The king said. The prince was eating his dinner when he heard his father speaking of him as a test subject, which got the young prince very upset at his father. "Father, I will not be used for some project!" The prince  
yelled. That got the king very mad also. "Boy shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you! Show me more respect! This so called project can make the perfect warrior or also called" The king got cut off by his son. "Me, I am the legendary prince Vegeta so you should show me some respect!" the prince yelled. He soon got out of his chair and ran to his quarters. "Should I get him sire?" Nappa asked. "No, Nappa" The king said. "We will talk more about the project tomorrow" The king said. Rubosh left while passing some guards. "I heard he went nuts when his mate died and tried a way to get her back" said one guard. "I heard he couldn't go to the transformation because his tail didn't work so he lost it," said another. Rubosh soon went to his quarters. He walked in scanning his id card. He soon turned on his computer, the screen soon flickered with light.  
  
It was late and Rubosh still hadn't found a good pair for the prince. "Well there is earth, Buraka and Shedla. But Buraka is basicly a planet for sluts and whores and Shedla, what the hell was I thinking? That place has the most ugliest species in the whole universe! The only one is earth," Rubosh said. He soon researched earth; he found a page explaining all about it. "This is perfect, they have brains and they are attractive well some are" He laughed. He soon saw a page linking to another page, which sent him to. "Ah this Bulma brief sounds interesting, she we probably make every male go wild on this planet and she is a genius! What could go wrong?" Rubosh said.  
  
"I'm not going to be some rat that can be tested!" Vegeta said. "It won't be that bad my son" his father said. "What do you mean that bad? Have you lost it? You are trusting some mad weak sayian? Kami father I thought you where smarter that that!" Vegeta said. "Vegeta, you know Freeza is going to turn on us and we have to do any thing to stop him," The king said. He knelt down and rubbed his son's back. "Don't you want a kingdom to rule over? Or do you want some damn basterd ruling it for you?" The king asked his son. "I want to rule, I don't want some pink lizard doing my job" Vegeta said. The king soon ruffled his and left. The king was very nice but stern most of the time. He couldn't imagine the touchier his son had to go through if Freeza cared for him. "That will not happen, I won't allow it," The king said. He soon went to his quarters, he toke of his gold plated armor. He set it on the desk he grew very tired and went to sleep not caring that he was still in his  
spandex suit.  
  
Mean while on earth....  
  
"The prince came riding on his big white stallion. The prince soon saw the beautiful madden. "Will you be my princess my lady?" the prince asked. The madden soon nodded and she got on that white stallion and lived" Dr. Briefs was cut off by his daughter. "Happily every after" said Bulma. "Oh daddy! Will a prince ask me to be their princess daddy?" Bulma asked. "Only Kami knows sweet heart," Dr. Briefs said. He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in bed. He soon turned of the light. "Good night dear" he said. "Good night daddy" Bulma said. Bulma soon fell asleep holding her pillow. She mumbled in her sleep "I wonder what my dear prince will look like" then she started to sleep and went into a deep sleep.  
  
Mean while on planet Vegeta....  
  
"I heard mates where annoying" Vegeta said to him self. "I wonder what she will be like, she will have to be strong to bear my heir and also very good looking. Why do I care? Stupid ass scientist" Vegeta mumbled and went to sleep.  
  
Note: Please review! Should I continue? I hope so. 


	2. Earth what the hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of, but I wish that Trunks were mine. This is 20 years later.  
  
Vegeta's point of view   
  
I can't believe it! Do day we are going to a planet called Earth. I will see my mate fro the first time, kami! My father says that my son will only be a ½ sayian. What a disgrace! What a waste of royal sayian blood! Why couldn't he just pick some third class? No, he makes me suffer! Just because I'm not the legendary super sayian yet he makes idea that I'm not one and that his half basterd of a grandchild id going to be one! But at least I don't need to live on that planet. I put on my armor on then I see my father walk in, great! Another this is for your own fucking good speech!  
  
"What is it?" I hiss. "Vegeta, your going to live on planet earth till the new prince is born" My father said. "I will not live in some mud ball father!" I yell. Great! He takes away my only good part of the whole ordeal! "Fine!" I yell. I run out of my room and go to the garden. That is the only place I don't need to worry over things. The first time I went here Freeza was just about to take me away from my father. He threaten to blow up the planet so he handed me over, ever since I hated him. I was only ten years old for kami's sake! But in the end Freeza had to go back to his father's planet because of some family ordeal. So I had no worries since then. Soon I see Turles walk next to me. "Sire, the ship is ready. Your father orders your presence right away" said Turles. I get up and followed Turles right away.  
  
I found out we will be one earth in 2 days. I'm on this ship, I'm on this damn ship for what reason I really don't care. She probably will be some slut, yah a slut that is stupider than Nappa. At least I can make fun of her. I really wonder what she'll be like. She must be strong, yes strong and love to purge yes purge.  
  
Mean while on planet earth…(Bulma's point of view)  
  
Me and Yamcha are going on a date today, he had to give a rain check because he had practice. Or that what he told me. I don't know if Yamcha is being truthful to me, sometimes I feel like I should dump him then I realize I'll be all alone. 2 weeks ago I found him in the park with some woman. God I felt so damn used. I was so damn truthful to that son of a bitch! Sometimes I wish that my prince would take me from the fucking nightmare. He would carry me in his strong arms and would only love me. Father said there was some sort of UFO heading to our planet, he thinks it might be a ship a ship. How funny.   
  
Son-kun is so lucky, he has a nice wife and a cute son. He even has the tail Son- kun had, maybe he isn't from earth after all. I wish I had a life like that. I have every, or so I'm told.  
  
~*~ 2 days later ~*~  
  
Vegeta landed on earth he soon saw Nappa, Radditz, Turles and Rubosh waiting for him to come out. Vegeta soon waked out of his quarters. "Sire the female is in her quarters shall we go there?" Turles asked. "Yes, let's get this over with as soon as possible" Vegeta said  
  
Note: sorry, it's short but I'll write a 2000-3000 word one for the next one promise! 


	3. Come Onna Come

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of, but I wish that Trunks were mine.  
  
Veggies point of view  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Vegeta soon checked his scouter.  
  
'what a weak race! I never had seen such weak things in my live! And they expect me to reproduce with one? They will pay for this I mean pay!'  
  
I soon landed at the green lawn at CC.  
  
' This better be the right place or I going to get that damn poor excuse of a sayian!'  
  
" Is this the place Turles?" I said  
  
"Yes it is sire," he said  
  
"What in the hell are we waiting for? Till the moon appears? Men this isn't a purging mission" I snapped  
  
They all nodded and I walked to see a rather large building full of lush green planets (or so I think) and science projects.  
  
We walk to the door, soon Radditz gets in front of me, like I'm weak child.  
  
He knocks on the door but he hits it to hard making a hole in the door.  
  
"Radditz! What the hell was that for! You must learn to control your power. This planet is very weak!" I yelled  
  
"Sorry sire" He said.  
  
I soon peer through the hole finding a woman with long blue hair cascading down her white creamy skin; her lips are very red just like the color of, blood. When she sops writing on her notebook she realizes that we intruded her quarters.  
  
She looks at me, her eyes are big along with her eyelashes. Her eyes are an enchantment to my mind, big and blue they look like they are trying to say something.  
  
"What the hell are you staring out!" she yells  
  
" Woman, we are looking for Bulma Briefs, is this in this residence?" Turles asked.  
  
"You're looking at her," she snapped  
  
This was my mate? Almost sayian looking being. This would be no problem! Her slender body against my chest and to feel her arms touching me. What the hell? I must control my self! Fuck this happy whore hose of a planet! I don't care what My father says I going to blow this mother fucker up! I will not be weakened by some woman!  
  
"Are you sure? Because I heard you look alright but, you look like some dead animal corpse" I said  
  
You should have seen the look on her face! It looked like she was going to explode!  
  
"Listen here mister prince of monkey boys, I am very attractive compared to your monkey ass body. Or maybe your just gay" She said  
  
  
  
"Onna first I'm not gay and I'm a lot more sexier than some ugly onnna on the pile of shit" I said  
  
"Well than you'll need to find another onna prince Veggie!" She yelled and slammed the door on us.  
  
Radditz soon lunged at the door breaking the door.  
  
We flew in and grabbed the onnna.  
  
  
  
"Let me go you big hairy monkey!" She yelled at Radditz.  
  
What a fiery spirit, I like that in an onna. Maybe this won't be half bad, It's just lust what harm could it do? 


	4. Getting Usta You

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of, but I wish that Trunks were mine. Me: Come Trunks come!  
  
Christina: Um why are you talking to the TV Kim?  
  
Me: Silly I'm telling Trunks to come out!  
  
Christina: While I find out what's wrong with Kim you need to R/R!  
  
Veggies point of view  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I flew to the castle as fast as I could. The onna was pounding on my back but she was so damn weak it made me laugh.  
  
"How did you know who I was onna?" I asked  
  
"Well, my father got a message something about a monkey prince with flame hair coming toward earth. Happy little monkey?" The onna said to me.  
  
"You know little onna that can get you killed right?" I said  
  
"Fuck you bitch!" she said  
  
"You only wish onna" I said  
  
"You sick pervert! I will not fuck you, I rather die!" She yelled  
  
"That can be arranged onna" I said  
  
"Right" Se said rolling her eyes  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
  
  
  
  
The onna walked in my room saying it looked to damn plain. She said you should have some more blues and not just red. Blue is my favorite color and all but blue means you are weak on this planet I explained to her.  
  
The onna grabbed her dress and went in the shower locking the door.  
  
Was she that scared I would rape her?  
  
I have pride onna  
  
I will set her straight; she will be the best sayian queen.  
  
  
  
Dinner..  
  
I was eating my dinner quietly till that big mouth onna had to open her mouth.  
  
"So what exactly am I doing here?" She said  
  
"You will be my mate sadly for me" I said  
  
"Sadly for you? You mean me! I have to deal with a monkey prince" She said  
  
"Then we will blow up the planet," My father said  
  
"Fine" She snapped starting to eat her food.  
  
I smiled she was one hell of a feisty one.  
  
  
  
After dinner the onna refused to sleep with me.  
  
"I will not sleep with I man I barely know!" She screamed  
  
"Do you think I would enjoy it onna? Because I won't you look like a shit" I said. I lied to her, I would actually enjoy sleeping with her.  
  
She screamed and went ton the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma's point of view..  
  
  
  
Could my life get any worse? I'm stuck with monkey man and if I don't become his mate my planet will be destroyed! Life is so fare! I rub my sore body with water cleaning me. I lie back and dream off smelling a pear like scent. He his kind of cute, cute? Why am I thinking this? I swear they put some thing in that fucking food!  
  
Vegeta's point of view..  
  
I lay on my bed thinking, usually onna's fall at my feet asking me to be their mate, but this onna has an ego and pride to lure me in. She will be mine yes she will.  
  
Now you need to review for the next chapter. 


	5. Teasing Games

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of, but I wish that Trunks were mine.  
  
  
  
Veggies point of view  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I awoke with the onna's blue hair over my chest covering her creamy white face with those lushes red lips. I lick my lips put thern I realize what the fuck I'm doing and stop.  
  
This onna is making me lose it. My tail wrapped around her petty waist. Even my tail aggress, she is beautiful and wonderful what more could I ask for? To be strong yes but I found out most of her race is weak and what they gain in the brains they lost in strength. Her fingertips go over my chest teasing my abs. She moans and caresses her self. It makes me go wild and makes me want to take her right away. I can't take this fucking game any more! I push her off me.  
  
"UH? What happened Veggie? How did I get in my bed?" The blue vixen asked  
  
"You were so fucking loud I couldn't take it! And Onna it's my bed not yours" Is said  
  
"Why didn't you answer what I said, why you and I in the same be?" She said  
  
"Onna, I saw you shivering on the couch, I brought you to my bead because I heard your race can catch illnesses easily" I said  
  
"You cared for me Veggie? Maybe your not a cold hearted basterd people say you are" she said  
  
"I don't snore Veggie" She said  
  
"Yes you do onna and stop calling me Veggie I hate it!" I said  
  
"And your point is?" She said  
  
"Onna you are making me mad" I warned  
  
"Get dressed and buy some clothes or on earth term shopping. Go onna hurry you are really getting up my ass you bitch" I said  
  
"WHAT! I AM NOT A BITCH YOU YOU BASTERD!!!!!!!" She yelled  
  
She ran to the bathroom grabbing a blue dress.  
  
Damn she was so fun to toy with. 


	6. Bardock and Bakas

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of, but I wish that Trunks were mine.  
  
  
  
Bulma's point of view  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Could you believe that ego that guy has? And sayian clothes shopping his really not fun when you have about 50 bodyguards around you!  
  
Why can't they let me go back home to Yamcha? Why is my life so hard? I have to be prince's whore. Do I really care for anything? They took every thing away even Son-kun. His little boy was so cute. Maybe they took him too.  
  
I was walking then I bumped to a man.  
  
"Excuse You!.. Son-Kun? Is that really you?" I said hugging him  
  
He pushed me off.  
  
"I'm not your so called Son-Kun, I'm Bardock. And you are?" Bardock said  
  
I blushed  
  
"My name is Bulma, I'm very sorry. I thought you were Goku," I said  
  
"I have a son that calls him self that, would you like to meet him? He seems really upset," He said  
  
"I would, so your Son-Kun's father eh?" I said  
  
"His name is Kakarott, not Son-Kun or Goku" He said  
  
Later…  
  
We some how ditched the bodyguards and we went to Bardock's place.  
  
We walked into his house.  
  
"Kakarott, I have surprise for you" He said  
  
"It better be food," said Goku  
  
He turned around, his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Bulma?" He said hugging me  
  
"Yes it is me Goku" I said  
  
"I thought they would kill you Goku I was so worried about you and Gohan!" I said  
  
"Yah, Radditz came and took us away" He said  
  
"You should get to know your old man Goku, he really wants to know you better" I said  
  
"He isn't my father" Goku said  
  
"He is, and he is really nice too Son-Kun, give him a chance for me?" I asked  
  
I gave my puppy face  
  
"For you Bulma-san I will" He said  
  
Then Radditz came in  
  
"What is the princess doing here father?" he asked  
  
"Princess?" Bardock and Goku asked  
  
"Yah, sadly I have to be the princes mate" I said  
  
"Sadly?!" Bardock said  
  
"You are lucky onna you will rule over million beyond millions of planets!" He said  
  
"And your point is?" I said  
  
"Never mind" Bardock said  
  
Radditz grabbed my arm  
  
"Ouch, you hairy monkey boy that hurt!" I yelled  
  
"Your very lucky your Vegeta-sama mate or I would have killed you by now" He said  
  
"Right, your brother would help me" I said  
  
"We must hurry or Vegeta-sama will get pissed if we don't get to the castle" he said  
  
"But I like getting Veggie mad Raddy-chan!" I said  
  
"Don't call me that onna" He said  
  
He picked me up and flew to the castle.  
  
"You could of warned me you baka!" I yelled  
  
"Maybe if you didn't run that big mouth of yours you would notice" He said  
  
"What did you say? Did I hear correctly? I think I did you lazy ass bitch" I said  
  
He dropped me! That basterd dropped me!  
  
Then I felt arms around my body.  
  
"Radditz you fucking baka I should kill you, but I'll let the I said  
  
He dropped me! That basterd dropped me!  
  
Then I felt arms around my body.  
  
"Radditz you fucking baka I should kill you, but I'll let the prince decide" He said  
  
"Nappa you wouldn't!" He yelled  
  
"I won't tell if you be my punch bag for 5 months" Nappa said  
  
"Done" He said  
  
Review for next chappie! 


	7. Just a Dream Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of, but I wish that Trunks were mine.  
  
  
  
I want you to love me  
  
I want you to hold me  
  
I want you to obey me  
  
But it just doesn't go that way my baby  
  
Because love is like the wind it will never be restrained.  
  
It has 4 months; Bulma was getting more attached to the sayian prince than she wanted to.  
  
"Why? Why do I love this basterd?" Bulma asked her self. She was sitting on their bed laying her legs out.  
  
She wiped her blue limp hair away from her face.  
  
3 months ago they left earth, leaving Goku and his family on earth along with a little village for sayian warriors.  
  
Bulma couldn't deny it any more she was in love with Vegeta, to madly in love it would hurt if you said 2 words. "Weak onna" She was not weak. All she knew about him was the fact that he was coldhearted just wanted to kill Freeza and rule all. Bulma began to cry. Vegeta did not love her. He only said this once when they had sex. "It's just lust onna not love" She never really knew what happened that night, but memories didn't mean much to her any more because she felt like she was trying to walk on water. She wasn't pregnant, the king got upset, and Vegeta blasted him to hell. Every since then Vegeta and her never spent any time together. They never ate at the same time and even slept. Till that minute.  
  
"What are you doing here onna?' Vegeta asked  
  
"Crying" She said  
  
He came out of the shadows and wiped her face from her tears  
  
"Why do you cry, you have every thing" He said  
  
"Wrong Vegeta not love" Bulma whispered  
  
"Love is weak," He said  
  
"So! I am already weak to your standards! So why can't I? I had a great live before you came! I hate this planet and I want to die!" She yelled  
  
She ran through the door crying.  
  
"Why can't I say I love her damn it?" Vegeta thought  
  
Vegeta ran after his princess. Soon catching up to her.  
  
Bulma grabbed a sword.  
  
"It's just lust right Prince Vegeta?" Bulma said  
  
"…"  
  
"Right?"  
  
"I don't know Bulma" Vegeta said  
  
"Then tell me when you die, because I love you Prince Vegeta, and I want you to love me too, and if I shall not have it what is left in my life?" Bulma said  
  
Bulma stabbed her self in the stomach with the sword.  
  
She fell to the marble like floor, spreading the blood all over the floor.  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta said  
  
He knelled down to her head placing her head on his lap.  
  
"My precious princess" He spoke with water just about to go down his face.  
  
"I do love you, I do. Damn that pride of mine, you are right love is not weak I am" He spoke with tears down his face.  
  
Vegeta got up and yelled in rage. His once black hair sparked gold then stayed there, his black night eyes were gone and were replaced by bright turquoise demands  
  
Columns fell from the throne room, messing the whole place up, but it didn't touch Vegeta and his mate. He tears turned gold. He grabbed the sword and stabbed himself and laid him self right next to his mate.  
  
  
  
Vegeta shoot up from his bead, sweat damped the sheets.  
  
"Was it all a dream?" He thought  
  
He looked on the side of the bed seeing a very alive Bulma.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Vegeta whispered  
  
He laid is head on the pillow and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You really think I would kill Bulma? Hell no! Please review! 


	8. Just a dream Right? Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of, but I wish that Trunks were mine.  
  
  
  
Ok this is this is the same day but in Buma's dream 0_o  
  
Me: I scared some of you didn't I? Yep  
  
Chris: I thought she was going to die too K-chan  
  
Me: Well why would I kill Bulma, You just gave me an idea C- chan  
  
Vegeta's sex slave: I think you should kill Bulma and put me in the story! * laughs evilly *  
  
Chris and me: I think not! Hell no! B/V forever baby!  
  
Chris: Hey I helped write this chappie, so people you better review and no flamers because flamers can go to hell got it?  
  
Me: I'll take Chris to a mental hospital while you will read the story ok? Ok it's settled!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was walking on red sand but it was so fine it looked like dirt.  
  
"Vegeta" She said  
  
Tears went down her pale face.  
  
"Why? Why do you do such a stupid thing?" She said  
  
She fell on the sand crying.  
  
"Why Vegeta why?" She said  
  
a soft sound of foot steps could be heard behind Bulma  
  
She turned around seeing Freeza.  
  
"My blue goddess, were have you been?" Freeza said  
  
"Some where very fare away from you monster" She said  
  
"Why do you hate me so? I love you," He said  
  
"No you don't! Get the fuck away from me!" She said  
  
Freeza grabbed Bulma and wrapped his tail around her waist.  
  
"Let go of her powder puff" said Vegeta  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said  
  
"Onna" He whispered  
  
"Is this yours Vegeta? Because she is now mine" Freeza said  
  
"She will always be mine, she has my son in her and she is marked by me and even" Vegeta said  
  
"Even what Vegeta? I would really like to know, and your son don't worry he will share the fate you should have had" Freeza said  
  
"Never!" Vegeta said throwing a round house at Freeza  
  
"Stupid monkey! You will be a failure, just like your father was!" Freeza said kicking Vegeta in to a stone mountain  
  
"Never, my father is not a failure!" He said (Most FF write bad stuff about Vegeta's father but in the real show he treats him pretty good)  
  
"Well soon you won't even have a planet to come back to Vegeta!" Freeza said  
  
Freeza aimed at a tiny red/ orange planet and had a massive death ball straight at it.  
  
Soon nothing was left of the once planet Vegeta  
  
"My.. my.. planet" Vegeta stuttered  
  
"And now it is your turn Vegeta!" Freeza shot a beam straight at Vegeta.  
  
"Kami no!" Bulma yelled and was dropped by Freeza's tail  
  
She ran over to him and cried.  
  
"Bulma, take care of our son" Vegeta said  
  
She nodded  
  
Vegeta hand soon dropped, he was dead.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shrieked  
  
Freeza grabbed her and knocked Bulma out, that was almost 10 years ago.  
  
" Mother" Said a boy  
  
"What Trunks?" Bulma said  
  
"What was father like?" Trunks said  
  
"Like you my son" She said  
  
A single tear went down her eye.  
  
"Like you" She said  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" She said  
  
Vegeta grunted at the sound of her voice  
  
"It must mof bean a dream because mister royal pain in the ass is still here," She thought  
  
She turned her head facing the window.  
  
"I hope it isn't true, and who ever that Freeza guy is he sure isn't nice," She said  
  
She laid back down and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 x in a row you people got to review no more chappies till 25 review! I'm so mean, but it will be worth it because Vegeta and Bulma start showing some things! Ja ne people! 


	9. Making Out

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of. But I still have my Trunks fan art *drools *  
  
Chris: remind me to never draw an almost naked picture of Trunks  
  
Saggy: I like Vegeta better he is a badass hottie  
  
Me: What did you say? Trunks is 1#! Veggie is 2#  
  
Chris: When did you get here Sag?  
  
Saggy: I was going to tell Kim that her almost naked Bardock is done  
  
*Runs over and grabs picture *  
  
Me: I could just die!  
  
* Every one sweat drops *  
  
Saggy: Ok people read this story, I helped this time so kiss my ass if you don't like it, hold on if you flame me you are not worthy of kissing my ass because my ass is really sexy  
  
Chris: I didn't help this time, sigh but hey I'll draw a picture, so while your waiting read this story  
  
All of us: Ja Ne!  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long * sigh * we have testing and my mom is making me study like crazy! She bitches about me staying in the so-called gifted kids. Any ways... I will update way more often when school gets out on June 21 so probably every other week I will update I'm so sorry peeps but lives a never-ending bitch  
  
-_____-  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning feeling uneasy; she and Vegeta had another fight.  
  
"That man is impossible," She said  
  
She pulled a couple of waterfall locks behind her ear.  
  
"Just impossible" She said  
  
She grabbed her bathrobe and went to the bathroom.  
  
She started the water and turned it up so hot.  
  
The stem rose, she slowly put her foot in and then let her body slide in.  
  
  
  
Veggies view…  
  
I came stormy in to tell my onna were going to my planet, backup, did I say my onna? Ever since that dream I had these feelings come out from nowhere.  
  
It was getting harder to control them soon because of a little thing called a rut.  
  
I looked all over but couldn't find the onna.  
  
I heard the water running.  
  
I slowly walk over and push the door open  
  
There I see something I will never forget.  
  
Her long blue hair glided all the way down her creamy white skin her slick hands and long light blue nails went through her hair.  
  
I take a step toward her.  
  
"Vegeta! What in the Kami's name are you doing here????" She said  
  
Busted  
  
I reacted the only thing I knew how to shut the onna up  
  
I leaned my head down and our lips met.  
  
I could tell she was shocked feeling her slide down a bit.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.  
  
I slid my tongue in slowly; I began to realize our little onna was liking it….  
  
  
  
Bulma's view….  
  
Is this a dream or is Vegeta really kissing me, and very good for a matter of fact. Some how my hand moves to his flame of a hair and I twirl it with my fingers. He soon kiss move down my neck and I can tell I'm blushing; he gives me shivers down my making me feel so primitive. I can't control it any more.  
  
"Vegeta.." I moan  
  
He smirks and kisses my chest area. He licks it like no one every did before to me.  
  
Next thing I know we are making out on the bathroom floor, never knew Vegeta would crack so soon, I was just about to crack too. I had a dream with him holding me, wait this is the same exact thing that happened in my dream!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohh a clify weel sorta of, any ways 35 reviews please? I really love reviews..  
  
Next time I might add Freeza into the plot.. 


	10. So Your Saying What!?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for um the characters you never heard of. But I still have my Trunks stuff doll * hugs it till eye pops out *  
  
Chris: oh shit look at what you did * cries *  
  
Saggy: Poor Trunksie doll oh well  
  
Me: I need needle and thread! ER stat!  
  
Chris: Holy shit the hospital is to damn far!!  
  
Saggy: And I can't sow good!!!!  
  
*Runs over and grabs stuff doll *  
  
Me: I could just die!  
  
* Every one sweat drops *  
  
Chris: I did help this time, but I think it's getting kinda dull so I'm making a turning point Muhha!!!  
  
All of us: Ja Ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long * sigh * But hey schools out!! So expect many updates this week! I love writing !!! And The poem I put in here is mine so back off!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard we are going to meet Freeza today and should pay much respect Vegeta said to me.  
  
Every since I left earth and the sayian colony for the space base I never see Son-kun.  
  
Sigh  
  
Not even that bastard of a man Yamcha  
  
Do I still care for him?  
  
Is this guilt overriding my heart?  
  
I never even got to say really good bye  
  
But the man I love is a-  
  
"Bastard! A bitchy bastard!!" Vegeta said yelling behind my back  
  
I looked in his eyes and saw pain and anger.  
  
He looked at me with was it..  
  
Sadness?  
  
Is that even possible for a monster?  
  
I still remember that day when he and I made out  
  
Every time I think about it I blush  
  
He said we had a bond  
  
But I can't tell anyone or he would blow up my planet  
  
So I'll keep it a secret.  
  
"He wants you onna" He said  
  
He came close to me  
  
"He wants you….." Vegeta said  
  
He grabbed my chin with his cold hands  
  
Then I got the courage to ask him  
  
"Who?" I said solemnly  
  
He looked at my eyes and his pupils got bigger and wetter than it dried up  
  
"Freeza" He spoke  
  
I softly clawed my face with my hand to cover my disgusted face.  
  
"No" I said softly  
  
I can't beat him onna yet, so you must go with Freeza" Vegeta said  
  
Than I heard something  
  
"I'm not worthy of you, onna and probably never will be"  
  
"Vegeta you are worthy of me" I said  
  
He looked at me with a surprised look in his face  
  
"No, it can't be…" He spoke  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't let me hurt your eyes or break your platinum smirk or smile.  
  
I see your hurt through your eyes; I really don't mean to bring sorrow to those eyes  
  
I thought you would move on but I really guess I'm wrong  
  
I said I'd be there for you, but this time I can't  
  
Seeing you hide it deep inside hurts you and me even more  
  
Hurt drives you mad and also makes those full moons cry  
  
You thought pride always helped you get to the maze of live  
  
But it made you get lost even more through my eyes.  
  
Now you realize your mistake  
  
You start clear without a doubt  
  
You try again one more time  
  
To win  
  
To win beyond the bronze, silver and gold  
  
But to win for me  
  
You win my heart over again  
  
Just try it, not for me but for you  
  
Win  
  
Win for the oh some many times you said you would win  
  
But let me tell you something,  
  
You won  
  
Not the bronze, silver, gold but my heart  
  
You won  
  
You won  
  
Be proud  
  
You won.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta You will win, I know you will win trust me" I said  
  
He smirked  
  
"fine onna" He said smirking  
  
  
  
He slowly toke of my clothes  
  
"I want you onna, I need you onna, I want to be your first onna" He said  
  
---------------------------------------( Insert fav B/V Lemon here  
  
  
  
"I love you onna" He said  
  
I was still to dazed  
  
He loved me?  
  
Maybe I would get my prince after all……………………………………  
  
  
  
That was so sweet  
  
If you can do me a huge favor and read and reviewed don't push that button I will put up the chapters faster. It is located under my Pen name and click the story my friend really worked hard on it so please this is for her… 


	11. To leave or not to leave

Disclaimer:  
  
Buu: K-chan has been lazy!  
  
Me: *cries at your feet* SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYY GOMEN!!!!!!!!  
  
Buu: O_o  
  
Me: I hope this makes up fro the wait over a month god!!!!!!  
  
Buu: hn, the onna doesn't own DBZ because she would rape Trunks and Vegeta  
  
Me: BUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
(Bulma)  
  
It's cold so cold.  
  
Why is it so cold?  
  
Bulma opened her eyes; she saw she was laying on a metal floor with no clothes on with a skimpy sheet  
  
I breathed and saw her own breath it was that cold  
  
"Where am I?" I asked  
  
"You are in a place were we can discuss something important" said a voice  
  
"Please come and show your self," I said trying not to show fear, which I seemed to fail in  
  
"I won't hurt you unless, I have to." said Freeza? With another creature behind him  
  
"Princess Bulma, it's nice to see you again, this is my brother Cooler," The fruit cake said  
  
"Well, what do you want" I asked like I was ticked off which I was!  
  
Damn monster  
  
His brother eyeing me like I was a porn channel on TV  
  
Why can't it be the way it used to be?  
  
"Princess Bulma, me and my brother have a business option for you" Cooler said  
  
"We will remove all sayian life on earth return you back and this 'Goku' and his spawn will not be harmed and you will never see Vegeta ever again" Freeza said  
  
"There is a catch I'm not a baka," I said  
  
Was he lying?  
  
Or was he just shitting me?  
  
Is this a dream?  
  
Are these monsters holy men? Are Monsters with a master plan?  
  
"Nothing except to a clone of you miss," Cooler said  
  
"A clone?" I asked  
  
Why would they want a clone? Of me? I'm not strong!  
  
"We want more science workers and who my dear are price less" Freeza said sending a cold chill down my back  
  
"So will you do it????" Cooler asked rather impatiently  
  
I thought about it  
  
"I'll think about it," I said  
  
~2 days later~  
  
"I'll- I'll do it" I said regretfully  
  
"Well Princess Bulma get ready to return to earth!" Freeza said  
  
"Now, let's got to they cloning department" Cooler said  
  
We walked down the space ship  
  
Some things not right? I now some cloning but they have no proper equipment!  
  
I was nervous and felt like crying but I kept silent  
  
  
  
Cooler put me on the cold metal table and the doctor injected-  
  
(Out of Bulma's view)  
  
"Doc, is she pregnant?" Cooler asked  
  
"Hia" the being said  
  
"Good, Vegeta's son will kill him! This is the best plan ever!" Freeza said  
  
"I have doubts Freeza" Cooler breathed  
  
"The operation is complete," The doctor said  
  
"Great" said Freeza smirking  
  
  
  
(Vegeta's view)  
  
"Vegeta all the forces of sayians have been killed on earth" said Nappa  
  
"I'm leaving Nappa shut the hell up already!" I said getting annoyed by the balled baka  
  
I got in the pod where Freeza told me the onna would be  
  
Earth  
  
Freeza said that she never wanted to see my face ever again  
  
Was it true???  
  
Ever again that some how left a chip in my icy heart  
  
I was in space and a couple of 100's of meters from my planet  
  
Then I heard a loud blast  
  
I saw a ship Freeza's ship to be exact  
  
I saw his famous death ball right at my planet my planet  
  
Then I checked my computer my planet was no more.....  
  
  
  
(Bulma)  
  
Did I make that right choice? NO! I didn't. No yeas I did I was confused.  
  
Earth was peaceful; Yamcha was next to me nibbling at my neck just like Vegeta did  
  
I was comparing Vegeta to every one, it's been 2 months and still I think like that Freeza told me Vegeta fucked another sayian whore and made her the queen, I was hurt and cried for hours, no days, no weeks  
  
"Bulma. I need to tell you something uh, Bulma I don't think its gonna work me and you" Yamcha said  
  
"Okay fine" I said like nothing  
  
"Your not pissed???!?!?" Yamcha said  
  
"Yamcha I knew from the start I couldn't love you from the beginning I'm in love with another man" I said like a was drinking wine, slowly and bluntly  
  
"I guess it's okay then right? I still your friend Bulma" Yamcha said putting an arm around my shoulder  
  
"Hai Yamcha Hia" I said walking back to my room  
  
It was night and I was holding red wine in sipping it slowly trying to put myself asleep  
  
I heard a loud bam and ran to it  
  
(Vegeta's view)  
  
I ran out of my pod  
  
I saw an onna run toward me  
  
"Vegeta!" She yelled hugging me and crying on me  
  
"onna" I said  
  
"I thought you were dead" she said  
  
"hn, no I escaped" I said  
  
"What do you mean 'escaped'" She asked  
  
"Didn't you hear my planet has bin destroyed" I said  
  
(Bulma)  
  
"Destroyed?" I asked  
  
"Hia by Freeza, I need to train" Vegeta said  
  
"You can train here" I said  
  
He smirked and kissed me  
  
"Course onna don't be a baka now." He said  
  
I was sleeping in my bed  
  
Was it my fault Vegeta's planet was destroyed?  
  
It was  
  
Tears run down my face  
  
I hurt my own lover Vegeta.  
  
He said he would kill the bastard who told Freeza  
  
That would be me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note cliffy!!!!!! There will be a sequel with Trunks and all and the next chappie will Bulma tell Vegeta??? And will he still love her???? And Will Vegeta ever be a super sayian??? Hmm all in the next chapter of 'Just Lust'  
  
Ja 


End file.
